The Loney War
by Tazin-tsho Mircado Corsicadin
Summary: A quick oneshot that I hope is enjoyable.


The Lonely War

Our story begins on a quite area of space just over the city of Fortuna where the complete Aparoid conflict began. The blood of many brave Cornerian pilots was splattered here by the army of the mad nephew of the diabolical Emperor Andross, Andrew Oinkony. His minions stormed the Lylat system until finally, like clockwork, Fox McCloud and Team Fox whisked in and saved the day. Oinkony was driven to the surface of Fortuna while his army was defeated above him in space. He than shared a duel to the death with Fox until, of course, his inevitable defeat. With his defeat came the eve of the Aparoids, sentient drones who's only mission is conquer by any means. After much hard ship and struggle, with heavy losses on one side and more dramatic ones on another, the Aparoids were finally defeated, or so was believed. After only three months of peace, a new form of Aparoids appeared, though small in numbers they were fierce in combat; on top of that they, unlike any other Aparoid, were independent of their queen. At the worst of times though does this battle begin, the rest of Team Fox is away, only Fox himself remains, to fight the most fierce battle of his life.

Hovering over the vile and atrocious planet of Venom is the finally Aparoids, seven of them to be exact, though each more fearsome than the next, they moved slowly, as if to taunt those in more inhabitable planets, further away. The Great Fox droned slowly to its' target, the lone pilot and sole live crew-member, Fox McCloud preps his trusty arwing, checking every last inch of it, making sure it's in perfect battle condition. Unlike usual, he loads it up with bombs and beam enhancements, instead of his usual policy of just winging it. He could take no chances in this battle and he'd make damn sure none would arise.

The R.O.B. sounded, "Target, Venom, sighted, all personnel scramble immediately!" This was his signal, the battle has begun and theirs is no turning back. He jumped into his arwing, prepped the engine, and off he went, towards death or victory?

The first Aparoid, just like the rest of his live comrades, was large, black, with menacing claws, and a whole myriad of beam sprouting wings; charged at Fox, mouth open and weak-spot vulnerable. Fox fired a bomb straight at the beast only to see it rush at him with greater intensity. Fox rolled away and blasted at the wings of the creature, a few came off but there were wings behind them as well. He flew straight at it, firing shot after shot into the maw of the beast until, with a horrible cry, the beast's front quarters blew off, now there was nothing more than a mosaic of wings floating in space. Another rushed at Fox but he was ready this time. When it rushed at him Fox charged his beam and waited patiently for it to pass its' fallen comrade, he launched the beam into its' mouth, to stun it, and than fired a bomb at the dead one, instantly destroying the remains of one the other, completely.

The remaining five began to circle around Fox, knowing now that they couldn't take him down one at a time. Two of them aggressively at him, he flew up as fast as he could to see them crash into each other so hard both lost their mouth plating, their weak-points were exposed. He fired at their weaknesses savagely, barely taking time to aim, just simply hoping that he'd take them down as soon as possible. One of them suddenly went down, and before Fox had time to bomb its' remains, the survivor reached Fox and tore at his arwing so much that the bomb launcher was torn off, thankfully it landed right where it was intended to in the first place. Fox squeezed of a charged shot into the Aparoid, knocking it far away from him until he dived toward it and finished it off.

The last three barely gave Fox a second to recover; two took the sides, while the remaining one slashed at his front with his claws. Fox went into a steep dive, though not steep enough that he didn't lose part of his engine. The two side attackers reeled for a bit, while the other flew down and fired at Fox with a hurricane of beams, Fox barely made it through the eye of said hurricane and went above the Aparoid. He aimed at one of the still reeling Aparoids, and fired as many shots as he could while flying straight at it until, after nearly crashing into it, it exploded. The other made a poorly planned charge at him only to come right next to the only bit of Aparoid remains left, the one with the bombs on it. He fired over and over again at it until it exploded and took the Aparoid with it.

Now there was only one left, a very aggressive and fresh Aparoid, verses a worn-out Fox. He aimed his beams right at the Aparoid only to them dodged. It picked its' wings up and gained speed to attack Fox, Fox only had one choice left. He positioned himself right at the beast's center, where his weak-spot was, and flew at him with harsh speed, firing all the while. The monster opened its' maw wide and expected Fox to stop, little did it know, that wasn't the plan. Fox charged up his greatest beam, and fired deep into the monster, he then plunged the arwing in at full force. The force of the ensuing explosion was so powerful Fox thought he died.

He awoke, on a planet, both strange and all too familiar to him, Venom. The air had a foul smell to it; something he'd never known since he'd mainly been here in his arwing. He thought of his next course of action, could he fly home, or was the radio at least intact, or was there a Cornerian outpost somewhere near. All he knew was he won. He could see that up in space, like a great black flower, were the remains of the last Aparoid. There would be none after this; there were no more Aparoids. He hoped to see Krystal, Falco, Slipppy, and to make sure Peppy retired. That was all had to look forward to, for now at least…


End file.
